One Spring Day
by tet0889
Summary: Miyuki struggled with himself. It is his duty to comply and obliged his young master wishes. But where would this take him to?


A/N: Just a change of pace from my _The Catcher and the Pitcher_ fanfic.

Hope you'll like it…

* * *

><p><strong>One Spring Day<strong>

Miyuki slumped on his back as he slid the door closed. He sighed as contemplated if he made the right decision. It was a struggle on his judgment when he gave his answer to his lord last night. Did he make the right choice? No. He didn't. But that doesn't change his mind at all.

"They said you're leaving."

Miyuki nearly jumped from the sudden voice that passed on his chaotic mind. He swung on the direction of the voice and froze.

"Waka..." He breathed.

Miyuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. It has been four years since he last seen Eijun, and the changes he could see made a sudden lump on his throat.

Eijun's once short dark hair now flow seamlessly on his back to his slim but strong hips. His face is as smooth as before, but gone those soft eyes that always look up to him admiringly. Eijun's eyes are now bland, with a depicting fierceness behind. His lips looks as soft as before, but the thinning of his lips shows he was either in deep thought or probably hiding his annoyance. At first glance, you may find his stance relaxed and comfortable, but taking a closer look, tension resides on his shoulders and the way Eijun shifted his posture stiffly shows his alertness. The moonlight pooling on his back from the open window gave Eijun an ethereal appearance that made Miyuki swallowed audibly.

They were right. Eijun's back. And he returned as the most handsome man Miyuki had ever seen.

Miyuki fell on his knees and bowed his head as he considered on his response.

"Is it true, Miyuki?" Eijun asked, voice indecipherable.

"Hai." Miyuki didn't dare straighten his stance, both to avoid looking up to Eijun and to hide his conflicting emotions.

"Heh..." Miyuki felt the sudden shift of air as he felt Eijun walking towards him.

"And am I allowed to know why?"

Miyuki pondered the question, but he knew he was obliged to answer his young master.

"Lord Shuei is concern of the happenings in the south and he asked me to see things through until the rebels are taken care of." He answered, head still bowed.

"_Asked_ you, huh?" Eijun sat on his knees and lifted Miyuki's bowed head, gripping his chin firmly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, huh, Miyuki?" Eijun smirked as he probed Miyuki's eyes deeply, seeking the truth behind them. "Do you really think I will believe such weak reasoning? Shall I tell you the real reason then?"

Eijun's grip tightens even more, to the point Miyuki grimaced with pain. "You want to leave because I'm finally back." He whispered derisively.

"You want to leave because of _me_." He sneered and jerked Miyuki's face away carelessly_. _Eijun stood, turning his back from him. "You want to leave because of your cowardice."

Miyuki swallowed hard as he heard his young master's words. He wanted to say that it wasn't true, but the overwhelming emotions he's feeling, both from his young master's words and his sudden appearance after his four long-year absence from Miyuki's life, made it hard for him to speak.

Four years ago, when Eijun was still on his fourteenth autumns, Miyuki served as a retainer for his lord. Lord Shuie asked Miyuki to train his son and heir in swordsmanship. He was well known in all lands for his "_niituryou_", a swordsman skill using two swords or _katana_. Miyuki swore loyalty to Lord Shuie from the time his Lord picked him up and saved him from his near-death condition. Miyuki worked as an assassin then, a slash of wind that strike those he was paid to kill. In one of his mission, he encountered a strong opponent that nearly killed him. Lord Shuie's caravan picked him up, healed him, and he became a strong blade for his lord.

Since then, Miyuki's life revolved around his young master's well being.

...

Everything happened in one spring day, nearly dusk. Miyuki observed that Eijun nearly made any progress from the day's lesson and seemed preoccupied. He pressed his lips together sternly as he stuck out his foot. Eijun_,_ who was walking aimlessly while swinging his _bokuto,_ tripped and fell face-down onto the ground.

"What was that for, Sensei?!" Eijun spluttered.

"I should be the one asking you that! What the hell are you doing not paying attention to your lessons today? Look at your elbows! The way you hold the sword is the worst I've ever seen!" Miyuki then proceeded to straighten Eijun's elbow to a perfect stance, which made the young man sulked.

"I _am_ paying attention!" Eijun pouted. "It's just that—uh—well-I'm trying to perfect it in my head first!" Eijun looked up childishly and smiled adoringly, the smile he knew Miyuki and the others are weak against with.

Miyuki's eyebrow twitched, not buying the reason at all. He kept silent as his eyes bore onto his student, challenging Eijun to try again. Eijun's smile faltered when he realized that his "_I'm adorable_" tactic did not work at all. He twisted his toes on the ground as he considered on what he should say.

"I'm- uh... maa-" Eijun pushed the point of his _bokuto_ into the ground, twisting it deeper. "Sensei –ano- do you have someone special to you too?"

Miyuki faltered, not expecting the question at all. He frowned "And why do you ask?"

"Well, yesterday I went in the forest up north and—"

"Nani?!"

"- and I a met a monk travelling the county. We spoke and he told me a lot about different places he'd been to!" Eijun spoke excitedly, grabbing Miyuki's _yukata. _He ignored his trainer's rant about the danger of the forest and insistently pulled on his clothes. "He told me that he's in a journey to find the one who is most precious to him! Sensei, do you have someone like that in your life as well?"

Miyuki stopped in the middle of his words and turned his full attention back to his young master. Eijun'seyes looked up at him as he waited expectantly for his answer.

Miyuki cleared his throat, arranging his expression to hide his discomfort. "Well, I suppose at the present, you and my Lord are the most precious to me." He answered stonily.

Eijun's expression turned into one of extreme happiness and he smiled widely, bowing his head to hide his flushed face.

Miyuki, seeing that expression on the young man's face felt a sudden heat pooling into his body, settling on his own face. His heart pounded as he watched his young master's face flushed deeply. '_The most precious and the most beautiful of all.' _

Miyuki gave a start. What was he thinking?

"-okay to do it, sensei?"

Startled, he turned his attention back to Eijun. "Huh?"

Still flushing darkly, Eijun mumbled. "So is it okay to do it with you?"

Confused, but refusing to show it on his face, Miyuki pondered the question in his head. "Do what, waka?"

Eijun looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "Loving each other."

"Hai?" Miyuki couldn't comprehend exactly what his young master was talking about.

"Loving each other. Like what the monk did to me. He told me that it's what he planned to do once he found his most precious one. He said it's what people do when they love each other. I'm not really sure what it is but—um.. I liked it sensei.." Eijun mumbled.

This time, Miyuki couldn't control his expression. His eyes widen as he realized what his young master was talking about. And with the realization of what that pervert monk did to his master, a sudden force of possessiveness swelled in his entire body, settling on the pit of his stomach, making him want to hurl and roared his rage. Miyuki's face darkened as he inhaled deeply, controlling the raging emotions pulsing on his veins.

"Waka, that is not something you should learn at this point of your life yet." he gritted out.

Eijun tilted his head, frowning. "Why?"

Miyuki exhaled loudly, still feeling the effect of his possessiveness. "It is true that it is something you will do with the person you love, but it should be done when one gets a little older. As of now, you must concentrate on your-"

"That's not true!"

Miyuki froze, startled with the sudden outburst. "Waka?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep because of what the monk did to me. I went to the kitchen to fetch some water. And—" Eijun hesitated when he saw the rage returning on Miyuki's face. "-and I saw Natsume on his knees, doing what the monk did to me with my cousin Ryuuhei-nii-sama! Natsume is younger than me right?"

This time, Miyuki can feel his veins popping. He couldn't believe the recklessness of Ryuuhei-dono.

"_He's the most pervert of them all."_ he muttered under his breath.

"Waka—"

"Does this mean you have no plans to do it with me, Sensei? Didn't you say that I am one of your most precious?"

Miyuki couldn't answer. He knew how delicate his young master's state of emotions is. He could still remember the times when he sneaks into his room, claiming that he was lonely being alone. His mother doesn't care what Eijun do as long as he grow up as the heir and secure her position in the society, disregarding her son's needs and existence completely. And his father was too busy managing the manor and the state. His other siblings from other mistresses and concubines don't get along with him because of envy and bad blood between his mother and his siblings' mothers. In all honesty, Miyuki didn't know any other child as lonely as his young master.

Miyuki struggled with himself. It is his duty to comply and obliged his young master wishes, and truthfully, it is not unheard of for young lords to have sexual encounter as young as his young master, regardless of his partner's gender. Ryuuhei-dono is one, common knowledge of the deed. They said that his father bought him a woman from a brothel to train him when he was only in his nine summers. Sooner or later, Miyuki's lord will do the same for Eijun_._

Eijun studied the conflicting emotions on Miyuki's face. He lowered his eyes to the ground as his lips quiver.

"I see." Eijun turned his back from Miyuki, striding towards the house. "Maybe I could ask Ryuuhei-nii-sama to teach me about it instead. He, despite his atrocious habits had the honesty to tell me I'm important to him." Eijun quickly strode away.

Miyuki felt his heart froze. He couldn't allow it. Ryuuhei-dono might consider Eijun as family and treated him well, but his habits in bed are one of playful and extreme. Eijun wouldn't be able to take it. And Miyuki couldn't for all its worth, allowed other men to touch his young master. His heart and his over protectiveness wouldn't be able to take it.

"Waka-! Wait!"

Eijun stopped on his stride, tilting his head backwards slightly. "Yes?" he answered stiffly.

Miyuki sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Meet me tonight, after supper. I'll wait for you in my room."

Eijun turned around completely and studied his trainer's face. He smiled timidly. "Uhm!"

That night, Miyuki's life and world turned upside down. Their time together were full of bliss and doubts, pain and affection. Each time Miyuki joined his body with his young master, extreme emotions filled him to his core, allowing both happiness and shame to occupy his existence. Love, desire, tenderness and contentment. Everything was just like a dream passing in days.

A month later, Lord Shuie decided to sent Eijun to his relatives in another province to train not only his swordsmanship, but as the heir and the next lord of his land as well. The fleeting dream suddenly vanished, but Miyuki's heart has already been stolen.

And now, four years after that incident, with no contact at all, Miyuki was facing his greatest fear and happiness. Bowing his head on his knees as he listened to the sweetest voice he longed to hear, but who now spoke with coldness and indifference.

"Miyuki." Eijun called silently. He was facing the window and his back at Miyuki. Eijun pushed the curtain away slightly, peering at the moon looming over the window and casting a soft glow on his now conflicted eyes. Miyuki's heart constricted with the sudden emotions he could see in Eijun face.

"Waka, I—"

"Did you know?" voice still soft, Eijun interrupted him, taking a few strands of his hair from his shoulder and caressing them with his fingers delicately. "I'll be on my eighteenth autumns this year." Eijun smiled slightly. "I was supposed to come back on my twentieth. But I did every training twice as severe and twice as diligent so I could to finish it earlier. Because—" He paused, willing his constricting throat to ease and he closed his eyes. "Six years were too long for me." He whispered softly, looking sideway at Miyuki.

"Way too long"

Eyes burning, Miyuki swallowed audibly. He couldn't speak; he was afraid he would choke on his words, and he had no idea what to say to ease the pain he could hear in his young master's voice.

Eijun's eyes didn't falter as he studied Miyuki intently, who was still not moving even an inch from where he kneel. He couldn't see Miyuki's face, but he could guess all the same. It's Miyuki, after all. The only other person in the world who knows everything about him besides himself. Despite not knowing a lot of things about this man, there is only one thing he knew Miyuki dedicated himself into. Everything he does must be for his, Eijun's, benefit. Nothing more. Neither the sex they shared six years ago, nor the moments Miyuki held him sweetly to ease him from their extreme lovemaking, means anything at all. Everything was just for Eijun sake. Whatever Miyuki's feelings don't count.

And that hurt Eijun even more. Because it only showed him that Miyuki's feelings for him six years ago was nothing more than an obligation on his part.

Eijun closed his eyes tightly as a sudden burst of pain run through his heart. He smiled derisively to himself. There is nothing left. Nothing more. No matter how painful. No matter how agonizing it would be. He just had to let go.

Easing the burning on his throat, Eijun straighten himself from the window and strode towards the door, sliding it open. "You have to forgive me if I wouldn't be able to see you off tomorrow. I have things father wishes me to do. I—" Eijun's voice faltered, and for a second his voice cracked as tears slid down his face silently. Eijun bit his lip and cleared his throat. "I wish you a safe journey."

Miyuki didn't know what happened or how did it happen at all. All he knew was that in each word Eijun spoke; the harder for him to breathe, and the harder his heart pounded on his ears. All he knew is that it was his fault and he was the only one who could stop the tears he could hear in his young master's voice. Eijun is crying. Eijun is suffering. _My Eijun is in pain_.

Without realizing it, Miyuki stood from his knees, strode the distance between him and his young master, and grabbed him from behind. Holding his young master's face at the crook of his neck forcefully, Miyuki's tears fell as he heard Eijun's constricted sobs. Holding the young man tightly to himself, Miyuki whispered softly in his ears.

"It's okay, Waka. I won't let you go again, I promise you. This time, I will never ever let you go."

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
